User blog:Da1tonMSL/8/24 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 8/24(Thu) 07:20 ~ 09:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details * New Astromons added **(5★, All Elements) Poseidon will be available through Clan vs Clan Battles. **(4★, All Elements) Pixie will be available through Hero Festival. * Rabbitle Capture with Fusion Event **(3,4★) Rabbitle Capture Event will be finished. **(3,4★) Rabbitle Fusion Event will be finished. **Capture Collection > Seasonal Limited Tortoise & Hare collection will be over. **(Wood/Dark) Rabbitle will not spawn anymore. * Clan Updates ** 20 vs 20 Clan vs Clan's Battle will be added. *** According to the addition of each Clan battle type, the original Clan battle will be shown as 'Regional Defense', and the new Clan battle as 'Clan Conflict'. *** Unlike Region Defense, the Clan Master or Clan officer will be able to request to join the Clan Conflict. If there are less than 20 people in the Clan, you will not be able to attend Clan Conflict. *** You can battle once a day, for a total of 6 battles per season. The ranking will depend on your gained Clan points and the battle record. ***Non-participating members will receive a reward, but Clan Apprentices will be excluded. ** While preparing for the new season, last season's first ranked Clan's Clan member will be represented as a separated color when using the chat. ** Last Regional Defense Test Service has ended, so it will be changed as the Official service, and Clan Conflict will be changed as Test Service. ** The season that includes the weekly update will be counted as a practice season so the seasonal reward will be normally provided, but the all-time winner's benefits or history will not be applied. ***Full Season will be starting from 8/28 00:00 (Local Time) * Airship Package Added ** The Airship Upgrade Package will be added. *** Depending on each Airship, you can receive advantages for Clan vs Clan and extra storage. *** Airship package is available for 30 days from the date of the purchase. *** Please be advised that Windsinger's price and validity period has been changed. ** Released Celebration Discount will be applied. * Promise System With Limited! Ascension Package Added ** After obtaining the last reward of new Attendance check, (4★,Light)Victoria, the Promise System will be added. It will not appear for those who already have finished the New Player Attendance Check. * 30 Days Package Cost Change ** 30 Day Package Cost will be adjusted back to its original price. * World Map Burning Event Adjusted **In order to view the burning event that is in process, the guidance tab will be added in the bottom right of the World Map. **Events that are hung up in All Area & Individual Area will be marked. ***When holding more than 3 events, auto scroll (skipping) will appear after 5 seconds. ***When touching the specific event pop-up guidance, you will be able to view the event more specifically ***It will not appear until completion of Tutorial for Beginner. Error Fixes * Issue of 'Beginning of the Apprentice' text shown as Clan Apprentice has been changed, and it will be shown as the name of Clan Master or Clan Officer. * The issue of the battle ending when slaying the boss through duplicated damage has been fixed. * The issue of applying different shaped gems to an incorrect shaped socket has been fixed. * The issue of having an error message for the user who does not belong to any Clans when pressing the Clan recommendation button is now fixed. * Issue of Astromons that is equipped with either the Gem of Magic or Gem of Healer set activating when dead has been fixed. Quality of Life Updates *The time of the Fusion Chart has been changed to Local time. *When Victoria is damaged, her shield can now be seen. * When stopped during auto-battle due to lack of energy, the screen will now black out. * The amount of dragon sigils will be shown in the result tab of the Dragon Dungeon displayed on the top right. * The current amount of specific items in Shady Shop will be shown. * Skill information tab will be bigger, and the font size will be smaller. Test Service finished * Astromon League's Test service has been finished, and it will be renamed to Official service. * Skill level's Test service has been finished, and it will be renamed to Official Service. Source: Official Facebook Page Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts